My Life in The Akatsuki
by StarGuardian5
Summary: What would happen if Itachi and Kisame found a little girl? what if that girl had a kekei-genkai? what if she was raised by the Akatsuki? Follow Hikari as she goes through life with the Akatsuki. Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! i'm back with a new story. sorry i haven been updating I hate Magic, i've been swamped with school. i promise that this weekend i will update it.  
Warnings: Cursing, (thank you Hidan), (way later) some kissing, and violence  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, i only own Hikari.  
Reveiw! and no flames, they make me sad!**

* * *

Itachi and his partner Kisame tensed as they heard a small whimper in the bushes. The newest Akatsuki member pulled a kunai out, his sharingan spinning dangerously. Kisame watched as his new partner carefully approached the bushes the whimper came from. They moved, and then a small child, only about seven years old darted out, her purple eyes wide with pain and fright. The two men could see blood encrusted on her side, staining the blue dress she had on. Itachi froze as the girl stumbled and landed in a pile at his feet. She tried to get up but her limbs wouldn't work. "Help… baa-chan," she whispered, closing her eyes. Itachi stared at the child for two minuets. Then he bent down and picked her up. She stirred only slightly in pain. "Itachi-san?' Kisame asked. "This girl… there's something about her. Let's head to the village and see if anyone knows about her," he said, carefully adjusting the girl so her head rested on his shoulder and she was a bit more comfortable. Kisame was stunned; he didn't know the Uchiha had a tender side to him. Itachi started walking.

* * *

"_Get out of our village!" the old man snarled. Tears filled purple eyes as her grandmother and sister stood in front of her. "Why do you hate her!? She's only a child!?" her sister screamed, tears running down her face. "She's a freak1" a younger man snarled. Her grandmother snapped, "She cannot help that she inherited her father's blood line trait!" the child sniffled, covering her face with trembling hands. "Baa-chan, Nee-chan stop!" she whimpered. "No Hikarinoko," her grandmother said as her sister knelt down and picked her up. Hikarinoko buried her face in her sister's neck. Her grandmother ordered her to take the girl and run…_

* * *

"Baa-chan!" Itachi nearly dropped the girl as she cried out, waking up. she started struggling. "Calm down," he said. She stilled looking at him with fearful eyes. "Who are you?" she whimpered. "My name is Itachi and this is my partner Kisame," eh said. Wide purple eyes took him in then she whispered, "You killed your clan?" this time he did drop her.

"How do you know that?" he asked. The girl whimpered, "Gomenasai! It's because I touched you! I can see pasts!" she looked like she expected him to kill her or hit her. He sighed; it must be a keikei-genkai. He held out his hand, "I won't hurt you. Come here." She looked at him and sniffled. But her small hand slowly touched his and she gasped but didn't say anything. He pulled her to her feet. "What's your name?" Kisame asked. "Hikarinoko," she mumbled. "That's a mighty long name. I think I'll just call you Hikari," he laughed. "Okay!" she smiled a bit.

Hikari whimpered against Itachi's neck as the villagers glared at her. "Kisame," he said, stopping. "Huh?" Kisame asked. "Take her," Itachi said. "All right," Kisame said, gently taking the shivering child. He was actually glad he had her now, he was close to wiping the villagers out with Samehada. The trembling girl buried her face in his neck. She'd already held his hand earlier and knew about his past so there was no reaction. He ran a big hand over her silver and black hair. "Why did you bring that thing back to our village!?" an old man snarled, walking up to the two Akatsuki. Itachi activated his sharingan, "Why do you call her that?" "She's a freak! Able to see into people's pasts with a touch!" a man about his age snapped. Hiakri whimpered, "Where's nee-chan and baa-chan!?" "Oh your family? We killed them." Hikari's purple eyes widened and tears fill them. "Why?" shw whimpered. "They protected you, a freak." Tears ran down hikari's face and she let out a pain cry. Itachi looked at the child. She had buried her fac in Kisame's neck again and was shaking with sobs. "Kisame, let's go," he ground out. Seeing that his partner who was normally so stoic was visably angered shocked Kisame. He nodded, bringing a hand up and resting it gently on Hikari's hair in a, what he hoped, comforting guesture. The villagers glared but let them pass.

Hikari looked up after they left the village, her eyes red from crying, "Baa-chan Nee-chan what do I do now?" "You'll come with us," Itachi said. Hiakri stared at him. "You have a rare keikei-genkai. Our leader would be please to have it in our organization," he said. "Eh?" "We're taking you to where we live. If our leader gives us permission, you can stay with us," Kisame clarified with a chuckle at her innocent face. Itachi nodded.

* * *

At the base:

Hikari stared at the orange haired man. He stared back. purple eyes wide with childish innocence blinked as he addressed the man holding her, "Itachi, who is this child." "She says her name is Hikari sir," Itachi replied. Hikari shifted in his grip, man stared at her. "Why did you bring her here Itachi?" he asked. "She has a keikei-genkai that allows her to see someone's past by touch," Itachi said. Hikari blinked and made a small noise,wanting to be set down. Itachi gently set her on her feet. She gripped his hand though, with both of her tiny ones. Kisame gently ruffled her hair. She smiled at him, showing her two front teeth were missing, tipical for a child her age. Hikari yawned again. "Tired squirt?" Kisame teased, scooping her up. Hikari rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Pein sighed, "She can stay. But Itachi, she's your responsibility until she's older." Itachi nodded, looking at the small child in his partners arms.

"Itachi, was it a good idea to bring her here?" Kisame asked as he set the little girl on his partner's bed. Itachi covered her with the blanket. Hikari sighed, her small, delecate arms wrapping around a pillow and she cuddled with it. Kisame smirked, "We might have to get her something to sunggle with, I don't think she's going to give you your pillow otherwise." Itachi gave his partner a flat look and sat on the edge of his bed. He gently brushed some of hikari's hair away from her face. She mumbled and grabbed his hand with one tiny hand. "Nee-chan, don't go," she murmured. Itachi frowned, tugging his hand. She wouldn't let go. He sighed and glared at Kisame who was snickering. Kisame shut up, not wanting to test his partner. "You'll have to wake her up. I don't think she's letting your hand go anytime soon," he snorted. Hikari gripped Itachi's hand harder when he tugged at it again, proving Kisame's statement. Itachi sighed, he didn't want to wake the child up but if he wanted his hand back, he'd have to. He gently shook her shoulder, "Hikari." The girl's purple eyes opened, "Nee-chan?" Itachi gently ecxtracted his hand and picked her up, "No, Hikari." Hikari snuggled close to him and whimpered, "Can I stay?" "Yes, Leader said you could. But I have to watch you until you get bigger," Itachi said, rubbing her back. Hikari looked up at him and smiled, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the late update. heres the next chapter.  
Warnings: cursing, violence  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto **

* * *

Next day…

Itachi woke up with Hikari curled up next to him. He sat up, Hikari mumbled and opened her eyes. Itachi watched as she scooted back, eyes wide. She didn't realize where she was at first, he could tell. "Hikari," he said. Hikari blinked, and relaxed, recognizing him. "Itachi-nii?" she mumbled tiredly. He blinked at her nickname for him. "Come," he said, getting up. Hikari scrambled off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Itachi knelt down as she pushed her self up, "Itai." There were little tears in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears that gathered there away. "Hikari?" he asked. "I'm okay!" she chirped, smiling at him. He stood, picking the child up. Hikari blinked at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Itachi shook his head and walked out.

"Who's the brat!?" Hidan yelled. Hikari whimpered, her small hands clutching Itach's shirt. "Baa-chan, Nee-chan," she whimpered, sniffling. Kisame hit Hidan upside the head, "Zip it you idiot." He looked at the child who was trying to hide her face in Itachi's shoulder. He stood up and walked over. "How's the kid?" he asked, gently patting her head. Hikari looked up at him with teary purple eyes. Kisame gently took her from Itachi. She didn't protest, recognizing him as a friend. She looked over his shoulder at Hidan. He glared at her. Hikari ducked her head, burying her face in Kisame's shoulder. He patted her back, "It's okay kiddo, Hidan's just grumpy." Hikari nodded. Itachi stared at his partner. He'd no idea the other man had a tender side to him. Of course many would say the same about him. Hikari let out a little whine, wiggling in Kisame's grip. He set her down. Hikari darted back to Itachi, hiding behind his legs and peeking out at Hidan. He glared at her and snapped, "What brat!?" Hikari whimpered, burying her face in Itachi's leg. Itachi rested a hand on her hair, glaring at Hidan, "Leave her be Hidan." Hidan sneered at the Uchiha, "Make me." Itachi's sharingan activated and he glared darkly at him.

Pein walked in, staring between the two Akatsuki. He saw Hikari looking at Itachi with something like worry in her eyes. Kisame turned to him, "Leader-sama." "What's going on?" Pein demanded. Hikari jumped her eyes locking onto him. Itachi and Hidan broke their glaring match. Itachi picked Hikari up and looked at Pein. Pein gestured for him to come closer with Hikari. She peeked out at him from over her small shoulder. "Both of you come with me," Pein ordered. Itachi nodded, following Pein out of the living room.

Hikari felt Pein's hands wrap around her upper arms, lifting her away from Itachi. She whimpered, hunching in on herself. "Hikari," Itachi said as she wiggled. Hikari looked back at him, eyes wide with fear. "Pein-sama, she's nervous," Itachi said, seeing Hikari's distress. Pein set her down. Hikari stared at him with large purple eyes, her body tense. "Itachi says that you have a kekkei-genkai," he said, kneeling in front of her. Hikari nodded, "H-hai." "What is it?" he asked. "I s-see into p-people's b-by

t-touch," she stammered. Pein looked at her. Then held out his hand, "Show me." Itachi could see Hikari was shocked. Then her tiny hand came to rest on Pein's.

Hikari gasped as the images of Pein's past flashed in front of her eyes. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she looked at him. Pein was shocked when small arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. Pein's eyes widened. Hikari suddnely let go, "Sorry!" he placed a hand on her hair, "It's fine. You saw my past?" "Hai, I did," she said, nodding. Pein stood up. Hikari looked up at him and smiled. Pein nodded at Itachi. The Uchiha picked Hikari up. she squeaked then rested her head on his shoulder, blinking at Pein. "You may go, I wanted to see if what you told me is true," Pein said, nodding at Itachi. Hikari waved at him as Itachi walked out.

Itachi was sitting on the couch, Hikari next to him, curled up. "She's like a little cat," Kisame commented, seeing Hikari curled up against his partner's side. Itachi just grunted, flipping the page in his book. hikari's eyes were closed, she was dozing. Sasori walked in. "Who's the kid?" he asked. "her name's Hikari," Kisame said. Sasori looked at her, "She seems to have taken a liking to you Itachi." "We were the ones who brought her here. Her family was killed by villagers because they protected her. She has a kekkei-genkai," Itachi said. Sasori nodded. Hikari mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. She was instantly tensed, seeing Sasori. "Hikari," Itachi said, setting the girl in his lap. The child whimpered, hiding her face in his shoulder. Sasori put his hand on her head, "Easy there kid." Hikari looked at him with large purple eyes. Then she touched his hand. "How come I don't see anything when I touch you?" she asked. Itachi explained her kekkei-genkai and Sasori smirked, "Because I'm a living puppet." Hikari's eyes got huge, "Really?" Sasori nodded, watching her eyes get even bigger. "Wow! That's so neat," she whispered, bouncing in her seat. Sasori blinked at her. She was beaming at him. Itachi and Kisame watched the interaction with mild amusement. "Do you ever have to draw your puppet designs out?" she asked, still bouncing. Itachi had set her on the couch again. "Sometimes. Most of the time I use humans, make human puppets," he said. "How do you do that?" she asked, tilting her head. "When you get older I might show you," Sasori said. "Okay!" Hikari chirped, grinning at him.

A few days later

Hikari was napping on Itachi's bed when Konan walked in, "Itachi-san." The Uchiha looked at her, "Hn." "Leader-sama wants you. I'll stay and watch her," she said. Itachi nodded, standing. He shook Hikari. She opened her purple eyes. "Hikari, Konan-sama is going to watch you for a little while. Leader-sama needs to talk to me," he told her. Hikari nodded, looking at Konan.

Hikari had already touched Konan's hand and saw her past so she was alright sleeping, curled up against the woman's side. Konan was reading a book when she heard Hikari whimper. Setting her book down, Konan shook the girl. "Nee-chan!" she cried out, bolting up. Konan saw that her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "Shh, Hikari," she said, gently rubbing the girl's back while she cried. Finally Hikari calmed down, and looked at Konan, "G-gomenasai." Konan gave the girl a gentle smile, assuring her that it was okay. Hikari wiped her eyes and face and grinned at Konan. Then her stomach rumbled. Hikari blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Shh Tummy!" konan chuckled, "Let's get you some food." Hikari nodded grinning.

Hikari was munching happily on an onigri, sitting next to Konan. Her small legs were kicking the air happily as she ate. Konan got up and got out two cups. One she filled with milk for Hikari. The other she started on some tea for herself. She sat back down and gave Hikari the milk. She thanked her and sipped at the drink. Konan smiled slightly at she watched the young child eat. Hidan walked in.

Hikari stiffened when Hidan sneered at her. konan glared at him, "Hidan." "Tch, she's not even worth it," he sneered. Hikari's eyes flashed, "You're just like them!" then she darted out of the kitchen. "Idiot, she's been abused by people because of her kekkei-genkai!" Konan snapped, getting up to find the little girl. Hidan cursed and also wnet to find the kid.

Hikari had run out of the base and into the woods that surrounded it. She crumpled at the base of a tree, sobbing. "Why? Why am I always being treated like a freak!?" she sobbed, burying her face in her knees. She kept crying, all the heart ache she had bottled up inside for the past few days spilling out. The seven year old didn't notice the slightly panicked footstepps heading towards her. she did notice when something warm was draped over her tiny frame. Hikari looked up and gasped. hidan was staring at her with concerned eyes. "H-Hidan-san?" the child whispered. Hidna nodded, "I'm sorry brat. I didn't realize that you've been through a lot before coming here." Hikari looked at him as he reached out to pick her up and then sniffled, "Don't touch me!" hidan ignored her and grabbed her tiny hand. His past flashed before her and she gasped out. "You too?" she whimpered. He nodded. Then he picked the girl up, wrapping his cloak more snugly around her as the rain poured down. Hikari smield and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms. He rolled his eyes.

Konan gasped as she saw a soaking wet Jashinist and Hiakri walking up. Hikari was in Hidan's arms and asleep. Konan took the soaking girl form him. "You better get the kid into something dry and warm before she gets sick,' he said. Konan was gone in a flash.

Hikari was curled up in Itachi's bed, in a set of dry pajamas that Konan had found and under a pile of blankest. She had cocooned herself in the blankets, sighing everynow and then. Konan watched as the girl mumbled, pouting in hersleep. She smiled. The door opened and Itachi walked in. konan looked at him. "I heard that she ran off today," he whispered, sitting on the bed next to Hikari. Konan nodded, "Hidan upset her. but he brought her back." Itachi nodded, placing his hand on Hikari's hair. She mumbled waking up. "Ita-nii?" she mumbled looking at him. "Go back to sleep Hikari-chan," he whispered, rubbing the girl's hair. Hikari mumbled and closed her eyes. Her small hand clasped around his finger and held on. He sighed, not again. Konan smirked at him. Then she left.

Kisame walked into the room he shared with his partner, grumpy as hell. Hidan had been grouching at everyone because Kakuzu had hit him for letting Hikari out. He blinked in shock at what he saw. Hikari was lying on Itachi's chest, past out asleep. His partner had his arm around the tiny girl's shoulder and was sleeping pretty peacefully. Normally when Itachi slept, it was restless. But right now it was calm. He chuckled silently and took his cloak and Samehada off and sat on his bed, lying back. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**alirght, here's the next chapter. next chapter will be when Hikari is older. **


End file.
